


It was His Magic

by watcher_ofthe_sky



Series: Angsty Ship (Jelray) [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: I am disappointed in the lack of works for this, Jellal/Gray | Jelray Week 2020, M/M, Star Analogies, angsty (TM) blue ship, because they are my aesthetic, catch me up sizzling this pairing in angst every damn time, day 1: Light, jellal and all the stars it's such a perfect match, jelray, somehow I cannot write anything happy about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcher_ofthe_sky/pseuds/watcher_ofthe_sky
Summary: Jellal was a galaxy and Gray was pulled into that stellar system, but he forgot that galaxies do not have oxygen, after all.Written for Jelray Week 2020 hosted by @jelrayweek on Tumblr. Day 1, prompt: Light
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Gray Fullbuster
Series: Angsty Ship (Jelray) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701379
Kudos: 3





	It was His Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Jelray Week 2020 is being hosted by @jelrayweek on Tumblr from April 13 to 19. Check out the blog if you are interested! ^^

It was his magic—luminous, glowing, so bright—which drew Gray toward him. And all of that was so ironic because both of them had darkness running so deep in their veins that they sometimes forgot the very existence of light.

Jellal’s magic called to him.

And Gray blindly followed it in the dark.

***

It was his eyes that made him stay. They glittered and shined and Gray could swear that he would see galaxies in them.

Jellal was a galaxy. A system of stars burning and bounded by gravity.

The gravity of Jellal’s eye called to him.

And Gray found himself being pulled closer to them every day.

***

It was his heart which became his demise.

It was so full and had so much light inside of it that Gray almost found it blinding. He scoffed at the irony again. But Jellal would smile at him and hook his finger under his chin, pulled his face closer to his lips and whispered a promise of love which broke Gray.

And so, he would combust every time he would be with Jellal. He would throw his arms around him. Tightly. He would take rapid breaths because even breathing would stop being an effortless task.

Gray was pulled into that stellar system, but he forgot that galaxies do not have oxygen, after all.

Their love collided and crumbled down, like meteoroids shattering and swirling in space.

Once in a while, when Gray was back on his earth, he would catch a glimpse of those shooting stars. Their tail glittering with a love which soon turned into dust.

He would still look at them.

Because it was his magic—luminous, glowing, so bright— which drew Gray toward him.

**Author's Note:**

> Might as well dump your thoughts about it while you're at it.


End file.
